Blasto
Blasto is a fictional hanar character featured in several films in the Mass Effect universe. He is known as the galaxy's first hanar Spectre. Mass Effect 2 Blasto is introduced in Mass Effect 2 in the film Blasto the Jellyfish Stings, a hanar exploitation film advertised on Illium. Described as having "a lover in every port and a gun in every tentacle" Blasto roams the galaxy meting his violent brand of justice. Despite commercial success, the film has been the subject of criticism from anti-defamation groups who object to the use of the term "jellyfish", which many hanar view as an ethnic slur. A second Blasto film, titled Blasto Saves Christmas, is also briefly mentioned in a galactic box office report. Mass Effect 3 Blasto returns in Mass Effect 3 in Blasto 6: Partners in Crime, a film advertised in the Citadel's Presidium Commons and involving the hanar's investigation of the vorcha ambassador with his new elcor partner, Bubin. Mass Effect 3: Citadel After the highjacking of the Normandy, Javik informs Commander Shepard that he has been invited to star in a vid, which turns out to be "Blasto 7:Blasto Goes to War". The salarian director introduces the cast, including the vorcha, salarian and volus Council members, and Blasto. Blasto insists that he does not share billing, but is convinced by the director. In the film the Council give Blasto, Shepard and Javik the mission of stopping the Reapers. It soon becomes apparent that in the vids Blasto is considered the hero of the Citadel and Shepard can take issue with that portrayal or play along. Javik is a bit more disruptive, even going so far as to threaten the salarian Councillor and Blasto. The director cuts to a new scene, where Sovereign's brother Sluggard attacks, seeking revenge. The vorcha Councillor is indoctrinated and threatens the heroes. While Shepard and Blasto can continue to argue, Javik decides that enough is enough and strikes the vorcha actor with a biotic attack, knocking him off his feet. As Javik and Shepard leave disappointed, the director is overheard calling for a new vorcha actor so they can start work on "Blasto 8: Blasto Cures the Genophage" Blasto: Eternity is Forever Blasto's next adventure is Blasto: Eternity is Forever. After three Spectres pursuing the mad krogan scientist Kronus turn up dead, Blasto is tasked with picking up the trail. Partnered with the asari actress and Spectre Cerulean Star, Blasto travels to Virmire, where Kronus has built his hideout. There, Blasto and Cerulean Star learn that Kronus has built a machine that can freeze time and plans to take over the galaxy. Blasto confronts Kronus, but the krogan uses his device to freeze Blasto in time. Cerulean Star comes to the rescue, however, and forces Kronus to un-freeze Blasto at gunpoint. The krogan then activates the base's self-destruct sequence and makes his getaway, but is knocked over a railing to his death by an explosion. Blasto and Cerulean Star escape the base, and Blasto admits that the asari is a good partner. Trivia *Blasto is a reference to a joke made by writer Patrick Weekes on the official Mass Effect forums. When posting in a thread titled 'Your ideal ME2 squad', he included "Blasto the zany multi-pistol-wielding hanar gunslinger with a dark past, a heart of platinum, and the tendency to shout, "Enkindle THIS!" in combat."http://meforums.bioware.com/forums/viewtopic.html?topic=681781&forum=144&sp=30 Blasto quickly became popular among fans, with Weekes noting "I am never going to live that joke down."http://meforums.bioware.com/forums/viewtopic.html?topic=694149&forum=144&sp=0 * Blasto is seen carrying weapons, one per tentacle, in Mass Effect 3: Citadel despite assertions that hanar are incapable of lifting more than a few hundred grams in each tentacle. References Category:Background Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Recurring Characters